Call of the Wild
by THE Chick Norris
Summary: It's been a while for Billy Black, can Ruth Call help him feel...The Call of the Wild


**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

A/N: Much thanks goes to my Beta 1VeraciousBabe and pre-reader, my awesome ass wifey GemmaLisax.

_**Ruth Call's POV**_

I threw the stupid ass apron into my locker in the employee area of the gift shop. I swear that bitch Janice thinks she's God's gift to the world now that she's the assistant manager and able to make the schedules. That promotion really should have been mine, and I'll bet if I'd sucked all the dicks that she did, it would have been. Her switching my hours around like this is going to get me fired from my other job.

I squinted into the dirty and faded mirror attached to the inside of my locker and pulled my brown-black hair out of the pony tail that was required here at the gift shop. After shaking my hair out, I studied my face for signs of any wrinkles. I was only 32, but in my line of work, I had to make sure that I took care of myself. Glancing down at my watch, I muttered, "Fuck" just as Embry came bolting into the room.

"Hey Ma," he said with that goofy grin that I think looked like his Dad's. He snatched up the keys to the car and dangled them in the air. "Let me drop you off at work tonight? Please? I've got a date and I need the car."

I looked up at my 16 year old son and sighed, knowing that I was going to give in.

"Fine, but be home by midnight, and I'll get a ride home from one of the other gals tonight," I said to him as I shut the door to my locker and snapped the lock. I double checked my bag's contents, making sure I had everything that I'd need for my next shift as I walked through the gift shop with Embry hot on my heels.

"Why you have to keep working at that place Ma? Can't you just quit?" my son the genius asked me as he walked along behind me. "You know, my friend's Dads all go there. It's embarrassing."

I sank into the passenger's seat of the car and lit a cigarette while I considered how exactly to explain to my son why I chose the line of work that I chose.

"You want to go there Em, again? Really?" I said as I exhaled in his general direction. As he coughed, I continued, "You want to hear about being embarrassed? Try being knocked up at 16 in a small town and not being able say who the father is. Try waddling your fat pregnant ass back and forth to school cause no one will give you a ride. Try figuring out how the fuck you're going to put food on the table and the roof over the head of a kid that can't do nothing but tell you what a piece of shit you are!"

"But Ma, I didn't mean.." he _tried_to interrupt me, but I held up my hand and kept going.

"No 'But Ma" this time Em. I'm doing the best I fucking can and you should at least try to be supportive. After all I've done for you," I faked a little sob as I tossed my cigarette out the car's window. Cutting my eyes over in Embry's direction, I saw the exasperated look on his face and realized that my tears weren't going to work this time. I was so thankful when he pulled into the parking lot at Howl At The Moon.

Because I'm such a good mother, and willing to make real sacrifices to provide for my only son, I leaned over and ruffled his hair reminding him, "Have fun tonight. Use a condom and be home by midnight." I slung the strap of my bag over my shoulder and got out of the car, quickly walking to the bar's entrance. I was already late and didn't need to push my luck by standing around pretending to be all concerned and shit.

Embry's a smart boy. He knows why I work here. I've got the best rack on the res, and even though they've started heading south a little, they still bring home the bacon for us. Janice's dumbass schedule change was gonna make it a little harder for me to tuck away money for the implants that I'd been planning on giving myself for my 33rd birthday. There was no way I could pull a double shift here now.

I walked through the front door and ignored the bartender telling me to hurry my ass up. Fuck him, I'm doing the best that I can. I would quit that stupid fucking job at the gift shop if my Mom hadn't jumped through hoops to get me what she considered to be respectable work. Respectable my ass...32 years old and I've got some 19 year old whore telling me that I can't work the morning shift anymore. Not my fault she's fat and has bad skin.

My thoughts continued to mull over just how shitty my life had turned out as I got myself ready for the night. Shitty life or not, I just knew, well, I'd always known really that the key to me having a better life rested in this bar. Each night that I worked held the possibility that one of the men that I would "dance" for would be so taken by me that he would whisk me away to a better life.

I sat in front of the mirror, and carefully applied the double sided tape to my pasties before pressing them in to place over my nipples. Why the hell they were necessary was beyond me. It's not like there was anything left to the imagination. I stood up and studied my costume in the mirror. Yeah, this bad nurse outfit always got me the best tips. My sheer white skirt and white thong complemented the white pasties with red crosses on them. I picked up the nurse's hat and pinned it into my hair before taking a final look at myself. Oh yeah, my fine ass was going to make out like a bandit tonight.

_**Billy Black's POV**_

"Charlie, goddamnit, I don't need to go to no strip bar," I said as I tried to throw the lock on my wheelchair. Nosy son of a bitch just shows up on my doorstep tonight proclaiming that I wasn't getting nearly enough ass. HE decided that taking me down to Howl At The Moon would be a good start towards getting me laid.

It's not that I'm opposed to having a bunch of skanky whores rub their tits in my face, just that last time I went down to the bar things didn't work out so well. I hadn't ever mentioned to Charlie about having to call a 12 year old Jacob to come drive me home that night mostly because I didn't want to hear his shit about staying within the bounds of the law. He's my best friend, but that man has got too much of an idealistic view of the way things work out here on the res. I'm pretty sure he's clueless about what happens in the back rooms of that place.

"Billy, you ornery old cuss, you're coming with me so stop making this so difficult," Charlie grunted at me as he attempted to maneuver my chair down the back steps. Got to hand it to him, he's hard to sway once he makes up his mind that something's going to happen.

I chuckled as I threw my hands up in surrender and stilled in my chair. Me suddenly not fighting had Charlie nearly falling down the steps with my chair right on top of him and he cursed me under his breath as he struggled to maintain control over himself and the chair. His Fred Flintstone style grumbling had me laughing hard the rest of the way to his cruiser.

I didn't think it was so funny when he parked me next to the passenger's side back door and left me there to figure out how to get in on my own. I started my own grumbling under my breath. He knew good and damn well that I couldn't move this chair one inch out here. After few minutes of my bitching, he came back around the car helped me into the front seat and stowed my chair in the back of the cruiser.

"Why does this car always smell like piss and vomit Charlie? You don't know what an air freshener is?" I asked him as I rolled down my window hoping to air out the stink that always seemed to be in this car.

"Yes jackass, I know what an air freshener is. I had to pick up Greg Newton earlier today. He thought it would be a good idea to drink at work again," Charlie stated while shaking his head slightly. As he pulled out of the drive, he continued, "I don't know how Doris keeps that store afloat...I'm down there every two days taking Greg's naked ass down to the station to sober up."

"You ever think that Doris is what's got Greg drinking so much? I mean, I can't say I blame the man. Have you _seen_Doris lately?" I asked him as I tried to subtly lean my head out the window.

Charlie sighed and took the left turn that would take us to the bar. "Yes, unfortunately, I got a domestic call from their house three nights ago. That pussy son of theirs, Mike, got scared because they were shouting. Dumb fuck. He meets me outside the house, and insists that I check things out and points me towards the front door. I opened the door and there was Doris in all 450 pounds of glory riding Greg's drunk ass like a bull." He shivered a little and I was pretty glad that I didn't have those images running through my head. "Any way, when I picked Greg up today, he let loose in the back before I could get him into the station house to book him."

We both kept quiet the last couple of miles to the bar. Charlie I'm sure was just wishing he could bleach those visuals from his brain, and I was trying to figure out how someone that was as hot as Doris was in high school had let herself go so bad. I mean, she had curves that could stop traffic, and the head she gave...let's just say that she had a real talent. There was a real moment of panic both in Forks and on the reservation our senior year when she announced that someone had knocked her up. Luckily, that idiot Newton had been the only one stupid enough to fall for the 'I promise I'm on birth control" line that she fed us all.

Charlie parked the cruiser in the only handicapped spot outside of the bar, and I grinned like a fool as he was helping me out of the car when the folks waiting in the line started muttering about having to park down the road and walk. Moments like these I just loved my fucking chair. They could all kiss my ass. I knew I wasn't going to be waiting in line for an hour to get in either. This place might have the nastiest, dirtiest old whores working in it, but it was the only titty bar in Forks or the reservation, so it was pretty popular with the DUI crowd since they couldn't exactly pedal their bikes in the pouring rain all the way to Port Angeles.

That muscle head Sam Uley waved us over. Idiot showed up to the council meeting two nights ago proclaiming that he could turn into a wolf again. We were all pretty sure that he was slightly drunk, so we didn't press any charges when he stripped naked and started demanding that someone try to fight him so that he could change. I honor the oral traditions of my people as much as the next person, but for this kid to stagger into a council meeting like that was just too much.

We all knew that any changes would start with MY son, since my Grandfather was the last pack leader. Sam had always been one to try to fit in with the cool kids since his father turned gay and ran off with another man to start that commune. I swear, he'd tried to convince the council that he was a shape shifter since he was twelve. Now, he thinks that waving me to the front of the line is going to make me forget that all the steroids he's been taking have made him crazy.

I made sure to bump him in the shin then roll over his toes on my way in the door. Charlie laughed at my antics and took control of the chair as we entered the bar. He wheeled me over to a table in perv row, right next to the stage and parked me there while he went to the bar to grab us some beer. I watched some forty something from the Makah reservation rub her pimply ass on the pole and really hoped that they sanitized that thing in between numbers.

Charlie strolled back over to the table holding two beers and looking awful smug just as pimply ass was finishing up her number. He took the seat next to me and took a swig out of his beer. He got a little foam on his mustache and I briefly considered letting him know, but thought better of it. He wanted to drag me down here to see saggy tits, he could sit there looking like he had cum in his 'stache all night.

He leaned over to me and said, "Got you a little surprise, Billy."

_**Ruth Call's POV**_

When Roscoe, the dumb as a rock bartender cornered me in the dressing room, I just knew his stupid ass was going to beg me to give him a blow job for free again. I was all prepared to tell his ass just how uninterested I was in him for the thousandth time when he said the magic words.

"Ruthie, you're up in room number 3," he said using his weak attempt at a sexy voice that he used on all of the girls, well all of us but that gal from the Makah res with pimples on her ass.

"Thank you Roscoe," I purred at him as I eased my way around him and headed to the door. He and I both knew that I was way out of his league so there was no harm in me adding a little to his fantasy. The other girls shot me dirty looks as I left the dressing room, but fuck them. This customer was obviously more high class than any of them, he probably had a job and everything.

I stopped just outside the door to room number 3 long enough to check that my pasties were in place and that my tits were still riding high in my cupless bra. After a quick tug to get my thong back in place, I flipped the switch outside the room that would mark it occupied and cue the DJ to get my music going in here. I turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door after hearing the first few beats of 'Down with Sickness' start to play.

I was so lost in my smoking hot sexy moves that I hadn't even glanced over at my customer until his deep groan broke through the music.

_**Billy Black's POV**_

Charlie and his stupid fucking _good ideas_. All I could think of were ways that I could humiliate his ass at the next poker night. I just could not believe that he had done this. He was so fucking clueless about what a private back room show entailed. He somehow managed to wedge my chair through the too narrow doorway and park me here in "Room number 3" and left my ass with no way to escape. I was kind of hoping a massive fire would break out and just burn me alive before I had to fight off the advances of one of the disease ridden hookers from this place.

I sighed heavily as the lights dimmed and a horrible screeching noise filled the room. The door started to open and I wondered which version of hell was going to walk in. Imagine my surprise when the best set of tits I'd seen in a while appeared around the door. I tore my gaze away from the fantastic rack headed my way and looked into the face of none other than Ruth Call. I couldn't help the groan that escaped me, it was Ruth. Sweet Ruth Call that I'd had that thing with when Sarah was pregnant with Jacob. If it hadn't been for Sarah finding out, I probably would have kept on seeing Ruth.

She must have misinterpreted my groan, because I could see the shock appear on her face as she registered who I was and she uttered my name. I had no idea what to expect from her, and I'm not ashamed to admit that I was more than a little nervous about how she would react. My nerves were getting the better of me and I began to absently twirl the big ass silver ring that marked me as the Chief of the tribe. My hands dropped to cover my junk of their own accord as she just stood there and stared at me while the god awful music continued to blare.

"Hello Ruth. It's been a while," I said to her, hoping like hell that she wasn't going in to some kind of shock or something. When she still didn't respond, I continued with the small talk, "White looks really nice on you."

"Billy Black," she finally spoke, her voice strong, and obviously the voice of a smoker. "Long time no see you old dog." A grin spread across her face and she walked over in my direction. Well, walk doesn't really begin to describe that sultry strut that she was showing me and it was like the past sixteen years were melting away with each sway of her hips. I grinned at her and she licked her lips in response. I watched that magic tongue swipe over her full lips and I remembered very clearly the night I broke up with her.

She bumped into the foot rests on my chair and I didn't move back an inch so I know that shit had to hurt. It didn't seem to faze her though, because before I could uncover my junk and get the wheels locked on my chair, Ruth had placed her hands on the arm rests and was leaning down towards me. What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion, and I was powerless to stop any of it. Not that I would have cause this shit was just fucking classic.

Ruth had made the wheelchair newbie mistake of actually pushing her weight into an unlocked chair. I started rolling backwards real fucking quick and her arms were between my hands and the brakes. All I could do was sit there and watch as I flew back towards the wall and Ruth toppled forward. Thank fuck my crotch broke her fall. That's right, fortune was smiling down on me, and Charlie's idea didn't see so stupid anymore. Here I sat, in my chair with a beautiful woman's face buried in my junk. Granted, I still had my pants on and Ruth had banged her knees pretty hard when she fell, but that didn't seem to matter in the moment.

She placed her hands on my thighs for leverage, and raised her smiling face to look at mine as she spoke, "Well, this is a little different order, but for you I'll make an exception." She didn't fumble at all when she unbuckled my belt, undid my pants and slipped her hand inside. She started working my junk just as good as I remembered she could, maybe even a little better. And I was sure responding to her talent.

She stroked me a few times before she started to try to free me from my pants. Considering the tumble that she had just taken, me having my balls snapped by the waistband of my underpants while she fumbled seemed fair enough. She was still working my junk like the pro that she was. I still could not believe that Ruth Call was giving me a hand job again.

She tightened her grip and increased the pace of her strokes as she looked up at me and winked. She licked those saucy little lips of hers, and had I known what she had planned next, I would have warned her. She was inches away from wrapping her lips around my junk when my balls tightened and I realized that Charlie was right...it _had_been too long since I got laid. One more stroke from her and I blew my load all over her face. At that moment, I didn't give two shits. All was right with the world. I didn't even care that she'd pulled her hand away and stood up.

I didn't notice the look she gave me as she stormed out of the room. All I could do was just sit there and come down from my high. A knock on the door and Charlie's voice calling my name had me back to reality faster than I would have liked. I quickly tucked my junk back in my pants and righted myself before calling for him to come in.

He just stood there, holding the door open and looking back and forth between me and the direction I'm assuming Ruth had stormed off. He narrowed his eyes and pointed at me, then in her direction and started sputtering. I couldn't help but laugh at him, because he was the one that had paid for it and the look on his face was priceless as he figured out what a private back room dance entailed.

"Did you just? Did she? Was that?" Charlie sputtered to me. Poor Charlie, he was so flustered by the turn of events the night had taken.

I was laughing so hard all I could do was nod in answer to him. He didn't appreciate the humor of the situation and his face settled into what I've always considered to be his cop face. He stomped over to my chair and not so gently forced it from the room. He didn't slow down, or answer any of the greetings thrown his direction as he stormed through the club and out the front door. I knew he couldn't be nearly as mad as he was acting because he made sure to clip Sam's shins with my footrests as we breezed past. He silently helped be into my seat in his smelly ass cruiser, got my chair in the back once again, and settled himself into the driver's seat. Still silent, he cranked the car and pulled out of the bar's parking lot. We were at least a mile away from the bar before Charlie finally spoke and I could hear the smile in his voice as he proclaimed, "It's about damn time Billy."


End file.
